Talk:PC Cheats
anyone knows how to change player height, appearance during the game? How about a cheat for adding money. Does that even exist? ForkyD 13:42, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Those things can be done using 'set', I think... Haven't explored it. Waiting for SDK. 07:37, 9 June 2008 (UTC) What's this about Spectre armours in the list of the item codes? Are they found in the downloadable content, or is it just some stuff not used in the game, left by the Devs? There is an asterisk by some of them, but it doesn't seem to refer to anything. The asterisk presumably refers to the fact that all the items marked with it can only be obtained through use of the PC Cheat console. As for the Spectre armors, no, it is not obtainable in-game, but I don't know whether it was purposefully left by the devs or not. It is possible that these armours will be introduced into the game at a later date through DLC. 02:21, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Cleanup This page needs cleaning up for the HUGE number of redlinks that have been created, particularly the unnecessary links in the Achievements section and those for various armours. --Tullis 12:35, 24 July 2008 (UTC) I cant understand this, I am sorry. I am sorry, I know you have tried hard to make an understandable wiki, but I really need to use these cheats to get all the Geth armor, and... well.... its too technical... I cant really understand it... could someone on here tell me the code, or clean up the article? I am not trying to be a vandal or anything, I just want to know how to get geth armor, as it is so difficult to get naturally in this game. 18:39, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Geth Armory problems I can't get the geth shotgun, sniper or pulse rifle using console, it appears as the first rifle called "Pulse Rifle" Please explain how to get the geth armory Thanks Answer: It is supposed to appear as the Pulse Rifle, if you are confused. If you are unable to get the item, the code is giveitem self 10 gethgun_shotgun manf_geth_weap. After entering the code, you can either proceed to use your new gun immediately, or take your time to view it via the inventory panel. If all worked well, you should have a silvery-chrome foldup weapon that looks like the Pulse Rifle, but isn't. Try shooting with it, the weapon produces a shotgun blast, not a pulse. 02:16, November 12, 2009 (UTC) no mods or saved games anywhere? This game is awesome! But why is there no data to be downloaded anywhere? Besides official stuff, of course, I cannot find any saved games with great looking characters or even any mods anywhere. I figured, with as much popularity as this game has, that there would be something that experienced modders would have came up with especially after 2 years. I'm assuming the game is just not modifiable. Can someone please confirm this? I seen some great looking screenshots of other peoples' characters and these characters wore armor I never seen and had hair not available in the customization part of character creation. Anyone have some insight? Thanks in advance. 20:40, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Mass Effect is a role-playing game that react to the player choices, and can have several endings based on those decisions - therefore, it will take several save game files, spanning on multiple character profiles to show most of the content that is based on player decisions. Personally, I think that only showing the ending in an RPG, takes from the game rather then give anything for the player. :If you just want to see certain key moments in the story, you can search in the official forums for a video of the playthrough that a couple (or more) people made - just keep in mind that what you see is the result of that player decisions in the game. :Regarding character appearance, there are several videos on YouTube that show how to create certain appearances, but there is no way to create a preset appearance in the game. :Regarding modification of the game, some armors in the games are hidden and can only be acquired through the a console command. I think there was a talk about releasing an SDK, but I'm not sure what came out of it - check the official forums. --silverstrike 00:42, December 5, 2009 (UTC) New Weapon code found. The geth Anti-Tank gun has been found. For those of you that don't know, this is the blue-glowing, flashing, enourmous pulse rifle that the geth prime uses that I am always talking about. For proof that it exists as a seperate Geth Armory line, if you need proof, type in the console: giveitem self 10 gethgun_antitank manf_geth_weap This will give you the gun that I found. (This is easily the coolest-looking weapon in the game. It's animated too, and pulses with flashes in and out.) GethPrime 04:37, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, works :-) Strangely though, it's designated Pistol, but appears with the assault rifles as "Pulse Rifle X". ME2 pre-order items Hi! Does anyone know whether ME2 will use the same engine? If yes, it would be likely that cheats will work the same way, right? If yes again, what do you think: will the pre-order items be available via cheats as well? Greetings and congrats for this great Wiki :-) Sorry sir, but I'm not even sure that Mass Effect 2 will HAVE cheats. Cheats were an... err... accident in this game, apparently, according to BioWare. Which sucks, because I thought they were some really good cheats. I hope they work the same way, and if they do, I am sure that Mass Effect 2 Pre-Order Items will *NOT* be available through the cheat system. I am pretty sure they *WILL* be available to players that did not preorder, though, via the DLC on the Bioware website. GethPrime 23:27, December 20, 2009 (UTC)